Strength
by Cugami
Summary: Meiran's stubborness is provoked


**Notes/Warnings**  
disclaimers apply as always...and non-yaoi again....Michiru's writing, that means it's a Wufei/Meiran if it's non-yaoi...^___^;;;;  
  
timeline : BEFORE ep Zero...waaayyyy BEFORE THAT.....7 years before that actually.....*grin*...I told ya...I'm in an odd mood right now....*sweatdrop*....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Strength  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
She screamed for them to leave her alone and she ran to her room slamming the door on her way. They never stopped scolding her on too much playing outside. They always send her to the place they call dojo, and they always make her do the things they call kata. They say she had to learn it because someday she would lead them.  
  
"I do NOT want to LEAD!" She clutched on a pillow then threw it on her wall.  
  
Her door opened and an old man came. "Young ONE! This is NOT proper for you! You are young, but you NEED to learn as early as now!"  
  
"I DON'T want to!" She stomped her foot and balled her hands into fists as she glared at her own grandfather.  
  
"You have NO choice!" The old man approached the little girl and took her hand as they left the room. The little girl kept struggling, but her grandfather slapped her hand and glared down on her. "BEHAVE yourself."  
  
That night, she had little scratches on her thighs and arms because she had tripped numerous times on trying to follow the movements of the elders that were teaching her. She emptied her schoolbag, and replaced it with some clothes, some money, and some pictures then she went to sleep.  
  
When the final bell rang, she ran towards the nearest train station and bought herself a ticket. Then she was hurrying to the train because it was leaving when she ran into some boy who was about to go in the train as well.  
  
"Watch it!" The other boy picked up his books and his glasses.  
  
The little girl apologized and helped the other one pick up his books. Then the last whistle of the train was heard and the doors closed, leaving both paseengers behind.  
  
"Look what you did...the train left without me!" The other boy took the books she was holding.  
  
"I said I was sorry! I was left behind too!" She yelled at the other boy.  
  
The boy pushed his glasses and looked at the girl then scowled when he saw the things in her school bag. She looked down on her bag and hurriedly closed it. "Where are you going?" asked the boy.  
  
"It's none of your business." She snorted.  
  
"You're running away aren't you?" The boy sat down on the bench as he waited for the next train.  
  
The girl sat down as well since she was going to wait too. "So what?"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking?"  
  
"Because you're a little girl! Girls can't go far away because they are weak."  
  
"I am NOT weak!"  
  
"You don't even know where you're going. I guess girls are stupid too."  
  
"Just because you're a NERD doesn't mean I am STUPID."  
  
"I am NOT a nerd! I have a brain and I know well enough NOT TO RUN AWAY from anything! That is why YOU are weak because you are RUNNING AWAY!"  
  
The girl stood up and glowered at the boy; she gritted her teeth and growled, "I WILL be strong. I AM strong! Someday we'll meet again, and by that time, you will see how STRONG girls are!" She picked her bag up and then left the other boy.  
  
The other boy watched the girl leave and snorted, and then he entered the train that arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei smiled down at the grave in front of him. It had been 6 yrs since she died, and he had moved her grave to earth after the war ended, where she would've wanted. He had moved on with his life, but he made it a point to visit her every chance he got. He placed the flowers on her grave, said his prayer and told her everything that had happened to him.  
  
"You know what...I've always wondered who that little girl was..." Wufei then snorted, "I can't believe how long it took me to realize who she was..." He shook his head and then looked around at the garden he had bought for her. He looked down on the stone marble and touched it's coldness with a sigh, "I wonder if you knew that I was that boy..."  
  
"Wherever you are...I just want to let you know, that I never forgot that girl who was the first one to call me a nerd." Then he stood up from where he was sitting and placed his hands inside his pocket. "We did meet again...and you showed me strength, even now..." He sighed and closed his eyes, "...till we meet again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
